Snake and Bird
by teh Lady Death
Summary: When she saw HIS face, covered with blood, eyes empty, she was at a loss. Who would cry for one as evil as us? [FIN]
1. Haunted

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me..._

A young woman slowly awoke from her slumber, her dream lingering with pleasant warmth in her mind...

_Still can't find what keeps me here..._

Sitting up and languidly stretching, she observed her room with clouded eyes...

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside..._

The woman blinked as her gaze lit on the cage of her beautiful Blue Jay. Her blue eyes widened at the scaled body entwined with blue feathers...

_I know your still there..._

The snake lifted its angular head and grinned at her, fangs stained red and dripping with blood, golden eyes flashing...

_Watching me..._

The snake slid out of the cage, leaving the cold blue body behind. To woman stayed perfectly still as the snake slithered up her arm, tasting her pale skin...

_Wanting me..._

The snake left her to grieve. Her bright red hair covered her blue eyes as she wept, the bright day mocking her pain...

_I can feel you pull me down..._

She tossed and turned, finding no rest, her chest aching. Her sleep was filled with golden eyes tainted red...

_Fearing you..._

She awoke with a scream, heart in sync with a humming bird's wings. She had felt his breath on her in the dream and had shivered with delight...

_Loving you..._

She returned to the world outside her room, she could only be grounded for so long, and the wind was calling her name...

_I won't let you pull me down..._

Her things were packed; no longer would she walk in the shadow of his eyes. She would free herself of his darkness and his golden gaze...

_Haunting you I can smell you- alive..._

She was close; she could feel his presence, see it in the faces of the people around her. Soon... soon she would be free...

_Your heart pounding in my head..._

Her head ached, the blow had been hard; but she was so close! She had seen his eyes! Her blue ones saw the chains on her wrists and the stone around her and shut themselves again...

_Watching me, wanting me..._

Her dreams were filled with gold and black lights; she felt a gentle prodding in her side and opened her eyes...

_Saving me..._

It had been so long since she had seen him. Lust and rage were blossoming in her chest as her gently caressed her face, his breath hot on her flushed skin...

_Raping me..._

Her eyes opened and she stared blankly at her ceiling. A tiny tear escaped her eye as she struggled to accept she would never be free...

His eyes would always haunt her...

_Watching me!_

**TBC?**

**-- A/N: teh Lady Death here with a nifty song fic about Orochimaru and another character. There might be more after but ya just never know!**

**I know this is a little confusing, but he girl is basically going insane so it's really fragmented. She not dreaming, she just woke up a couple weeks later from a nightmare, the little birdie did die. Ha ha. If anything else is confusing, leave a review or e-mail me, 'Kay? **

**Song: Haunted**

**Artist: Evanescence **


	2. Hello

_Playground school bell rings again..._

A gentle chiming woke the woman unwillingly from her rest. It was becoming a chore, to live from day to gray day...

_Rain clouds come to play again..._

The rain was fierce, but she didn't care. She sat on her window sill and let the wind lash the cold droplets into her face, praying her heart would grow as numb as her skin...

_Has no one told you she's not breathing...?_

As she lay on the porch she drew stares from the passersby. 'Who was this woman, so deep in despair she can't wake up?'

_Hello, I'm your mind..._

He was only a child, a boy not yet a man, who dragged her to her bed...

_Giving you someone to talk to..._

He held her hand and listened to her shattered story and closed his eyes. His hands bound themselves her hers with his precious rosary beads...

_Hello..._

He cooked and cleaned for her, striving to get her to speak of the dreams she woke screaming to, begging for death to free her...

_If I smile and don't believe..._

She laughed at his poor efforts in her garden. He smiled as her hands guided his in the proper way to trim the thorns off her crimson roses...

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream..._

Her smile became strained, her laugh less joyful...

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken..._

She grew sick of his presence. She shunned him from her house and garden. Smiling and laughing at the sky...

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide..._

She danced and danced. The rain was nothing to her now. She smiled and smiled but her blue eyes were empty...

_Don't cry..._

When he returned, his rosary beads gleaming on his chest, her smile faltered. He told her the many things that were happening outside her garden and tall fence...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping..._

She could not eat, could not sleep. She wept and wept, her heart breaking with each sob...

_Hello, I'm still here..._

Again he held her hand and called to her. Her reply was weak but he heard and gave what she asked.

His beads fell forgotten on the floor as his lips touched her skin...

_All that's left of yesterday..._

--

**TBC?**

**--**

**A/N: So it looks like I did continue it and only a day after the first one, too. I really enjoy writing these, and want to know if anyone else likes them too! **

**Song: Hello**

**Artist: Evanescence **


	3. A Stray Child

_If you are lost in your way, deep in an awesome story..._

She could not find rest, she wandered day to day, mind blank...

_Don't be in doubt and stray..._

The fog that was all around her was smothering, all consuming. She struggled to breathe...

_Cling to your lonesome folly..._

She couldn't move on, the golden eyes still haunted her. Her blood cried for revenge, yet she did nothing...

_Now, you're too close to the pain..._

The dreams were so vivid, not even her lover's kiss could stave off the horror her mind created

Not hers...HIS mind

_Let all the rain go further..._

She tossed aside her anger and pride and went to HIM, the man with the golden eyes...

_Come back and kiss me in vain, mother oh, do not bother..._

The nights were hot and filled with sweat. She begged him to free her, to stop haunting her. He smiled and stroked her matted hair...

_Hear the chorus of pain, taking you back to proper ways..._

She screamed out, agony felt in every part of her body. She had been foolish to say things that she, of all people should know would anger HIM...

_It's so easy to find, if you could remind me..._

'A lesson, love; I am by far your superior, and if I don't wish you to forget me, you will not...'

_Now you are lost in your way, deep in an awesome story..._

She stumbled back into her home and fell onto the cold wooden floor. She cried as hard as she had when she had first been tossed to the side by HIM...

_So I will find you again..._

She saw HIM, out in the rain, watching as she did her chores, but she didn't even twitch. She would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her fear... and lust...

_Kiss you for lonesome folly..._

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N: Well, it has been a long while since I've updated this, but I was inspired after receiving a review from GTEX. I was rather surprised my self with the result; a single, rather monotone (not that I don't appreciate it very much, GTEX) review urged me to write another chapter completely impromptu without even making an out line on paper first. Then again it's currently 11:19 pm where I am and I just downed two PEEPS (sugar coated marshmallows in the shape of baby ducks or chickens, I was never sure which), three cans of pop and two Monster energy drinks. I'm feeling a bit nauseous right now... X-x oh well! **

**There is a good chance that I might update another chapter of this or start a new story for the holiday, so keep on a look out for that...**

**Again, send me an e-mail or leave a review if its too confusing for you, I'll explain as best I can.**

**And t-t-t-that's all folks!**

**Song: A Stray Child**

**Artist: unknown- song used in .Hack//sign **


	4. Miseria Cantare :The Beginning:

_Love your hate..._

She hated him more than anything, but she was losing...

_Your faith lost..._

She couldn't stand the looks of pity. She didn't what their pity...

_You are now..._

She ran from her tainted lover who clung to his beads and turned to HIM...

_One of us..._

They welcomed her; she was HIS favorite after all. They taught her to survive...

_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all..._

She sat listlessly in her room waiting for night to fall, for HIM to come...

_Radiate, recognize one silent call..._

She would not call out. She would not beg. This was the path she chose...

_As we all form one dark flame..._

She knew what he was doing and she didn't care. She was part of it, and she would not falter...

_Incinerate..._

She was burning on the inside, being here was killing her, she knew, slowly...

_Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all. Radiate, recognize one silent call as we all form one dark flame, as we all form one dark flame, as we all... _

The attack came from nowhere. As she sat in the darkness of her room, she prayed that someone, anyone would save her...

_Love your hate, your faith lost; you are now one of us... _

When the silence came, she slipped from her room and wandered the halls until she came across the pile of bodies...

_Love your hate, your faith lost; you are now one..._

When she saw HIS face, covered with blood, eyes empty, she was at a loss. Who would cry for one as evil as us?

She closed her eyes and wept for Him one last time...

_One of us!_

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, yes this is the end. Quite frankly, I was having trouble finding really good songs for this. I have limited access to music and so I decided I need to finish it off pretty quick. I'll post one more chapter after this explaining the meaning of each chapter incase you didn't get something and it was confusing to you.**

**It's been fun! Special thanks to GTEX for the support. You rock, man!**

**teh Lady Death**

**Song: Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)**

**Artist: AFI **


	5. For The Confused: Epilog

**Chapter 1: Haunted**

This chapter actually describes about a years worth of events.

The main character wakes up and finds her bird dead from a snake bite. The snake obviously represents Orochimaru, and the bird the girl herself. The scene, not so obviously, represents the past. Though the girl didn't die literally, she died on the inside from Orochimaru's 'bite'. (She wasn't literally bitten so don't even think about her having a cursed seal.) Several weeks after the incident, she continues to have dreams about HIM, obviously Orochimaru. This part lets on to the fact that she and Orochimaru were very intimate lovers in the past.

Determined to end things once and for all, she packs her stuff and travels for months on end to find Orochimaru. When she does, she is knocked unconscious and put into a dungeon. The chains and dungeon kind of not so obviously represents the present. She is bound and trapped by Orochimaru's will and lust. After he rapes her she's alone in her cell and the chapter ends hinting at the future but giving nothing definite.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hello**

This chapter takes place over about six months.

She is eventually released from Orochimaru's castle and is left to wander home. Once home she just sort of works through a fog of mind. She's even more insane now than ever. Eventually she just stops eating and sleeping and just sits on her front porch waiting to die. Everyone in her village just sort of walks by her thinking it's all very sad but not really caring about her. Eventually, a priest, only a boy really, about 17, I think, shows up at her door and forces her to live again. She seems to heal half way through but then descends into madness and self pity again, pushing the boy away.

Eventually the boy came back about two months later and forces his way into her home to speak with her. By now she stopped eating again, and realizes that the boy, though a devote priest, fell in love with her. Not thinking clearly, she asks him to break his sacred oath with God and have sex with her. Believing it necessary to save this woman, not realizing that he was simply justifying his actions and tainted desire, he agrees and the two become lovers.

This was more of a filler chapter than anything else. It was meant to show just how unstable she was mentally.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Stray Child**

This chapter occurs over the span of about 6 to 9 months.

Though she is somewhat more stable in this chapter, she is still haunted. She continues to have dreams and even nightly lovemaking can't distract her anymore. She still hates him more than anything but her mental stability is still shaky so her judgment is skewed. (I didn't write it into the story because I couldn't figure out how, but, she dumped her lover. I didn't really focus too much on their relationship.) She traveled again and went to Orochimaru only to become his sex toy.

Even though she begged on hands and knees and did everything she was asked of, he didn't let her go. One day she was particularly mad and said a few nasty things that angered Orochimaru and he tortured her with your old fashion whips and thumbscrews and then raped her. After the 'lesson' he brings her back to her village and leaves her at her currently empty and rotting house. Once, she spotted a snake out in the rain, watching her house. Despite everything, she is so insane that she still desires Orochimaru even though she hates him more than anything in the world.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)**

This one takes place over an unknown span of time. This is my fault because I don't know the entire Naruto timeline.

Eventually her lover comes back (again) and try's to help but no longer has the power to heal her through their bed. The people of the village figure out that she's been harassed and that was why she was so down, and they start to pity her. That was the last straw. She snapped and went completely bonkers. She dumped her lover (again) and went to again Orochimaru. She was welcomed as 'the Lord's favorite pet' and became his permanent sex toy. She still had enough sanity left to know that everything was horribly wrong but decides that this is what she chose and she was going to stand by her decision. But by being there she was slowly dieing. There was nothing wrong with her physically, but she was simply wasting away.

Eventually Konoha attacked and totally kicked ass and just sort of left the bodies of Orochimaru and his subordinates there. When she came out of her room, and found his body she wept for him for the last time and, though I didn't put it in the story, she was burned to death along with all the others. She was one of them.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/N I think that explains everything, so there. Any more questions please review or e-mail me. **

**teh Lady Death **


End file.
